


Bill Tries His Hand At Seduction

by AceOfTime



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, added second chapter, also bottom!bill so yep, animal death warning tho, bill has major love stuggles, first chapter is sfw second isnt, lots of fluff, much frustration, you can read the first without bothering to read the smut it doesnt really affect anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTime/pseuds/AceOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is frustrated his relationship with Dipper isn’t going anywhere so he tries to take matters into his own hands and seduce Dipper. He fails… and then kind of succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a short one-shot that turned kind of long but I hope you enjoy

Another one. That was the third one in the row. Bill groaned and turned onto his side. These dreams were seriously making him question his judgement. Bill buried his head in the pillow. It’s not like he _wanted_ to have these dreams about Pine Tree. He’s _human_. It’s stupid for him to have feelings for him. But he did. Oh he did.

Bill sat up and ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. He hated the kind of pain emotions brought along. Emotions were dumb. That’s why he had sworn them off eons ago. Bill bit down on his lip. Of course he had done it again. He had gotten invested with another human and he was paying the price. In sexual frustration. 

Bill tugged at his hair and made an annoyed noise. If he woke up with a boner one more time he swore… Well he didn’t know what he would do. What could he? It’s not like he could… Wait. He could. 

Bill threw the blanket off of him and stood up, walking briskly over to his dresser. His fingers trailed over the edge slowly. It had been decades since he bothered to try seducing anyone. And those times he always had ulterior motives other than to take them to bed. 

Luckily, he had exactly what he needed for this. And all thanks to Shooting Star. They had gone shopping the other weekend and Bill had picked up some clothes that suited his needs right now quite nicely. 

Bill rubbed his temples and put his head in his hands. Embarrassment and shame pricked his mind. _No Bill… You threw all that out the window when you started dreaming about him,_ He told himself. He sighed and opened the dresser, pulling out a pair of black short shorts and a navy and white striped crop-top. 

“Perfect,” Bill murmured to himself. He pulled the clothes on and shook himself out. He turned to stare in the mirror and adjust his appearance. He looked damn good. 

Bill thought a moment. Maybe he should put on eyeliner. Bill pursed his lips. No, he didn’t want to overdue it. 

He glanced at his clock. 10:13 A.M. Dipper should be awake by now.

Bill turned the doorknob and stepped out of his room, taking in a big gulp of air. This was good. He had a good feeling about today. He took one look around the Mystery Shack’s living room and all of that got sucked down a metaphorical drain.

Dipper was passed out on the couch, his limbs hanging over the sides. It looked like he had fallen asleep during an all night Netflix marathon since a bowl of popcorn was laying on his stomach. 

Bill walked over to the couch and looked down at him. A low snore was the only noise the young man was making. 

This was him. This was the human Bill was in love with. Bill pinched the bridge of his nose. What the fuck had he gotten himself into? 

He crouched down next to him and shook his shoulder softly. “Pine Tree,” he mumbled. Dipper had drool coming out of this side of his mouth. _Ew_. Bill sat on the floor and lay his head on the side of the couch. He groaned. This was hopeless. This human was fucking hopeless. 

Dipper shifted and made a small noise. Bill shot up and took a deep breath. He cracked his knuckles. Like hell he was giving up. And he’d definitely been through hell. Bill grabbed Dipper’s shoulders and shook him a little harder. “Wake up you meatsack,” Bill said, getting slightly annoyed.

“Mmphh..?” Dipper mumbled unintelligibly. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. “What time is it?” 

“It’s just past 10,” Bill said exasperately. “You’re really lazy.” He turned around promptly and walked away from him, making sure to sway his hips as he walked. Dipper’s stare was painfully obvious, Bill could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He smirked. _Good. He should be staring._

“Bill?”

Bill turned his head to the side to look at Dipper. He was propped up on one elbow and was looking at him curiously. “Yes?~” Bill purred.

“Can you make me breakfast?”

Bill probably could have dropped the TV on his head.

“I’m not your slave, make your own damn breakfast!” Bill snapped. He walked over to the fridge and basically threw open the fridge door in pent up frustration. 

He leaned against the wall and calmed himself down before reaching into the fridge to grab the cartoon of orange juice. He was tempted to grab a beer or maybe the bottle of vodka but he decided it was a little too early into the game to give into alcohol. 

Dipper stumbled in behind him. He yawned and stretched, glancing at Bill. “Jeez, whats crawled up your ass this time?” 

Bill gave him a death glare and poured the orange juice into a glass. “Oh fuck off.”

“Sometimes I wonder if irate Bill is better than annoying-as-fuck Bill,” Dipper said jokingly, pulling a box of cereal out of the cupboard. 

Bill gripped the glass tightly. “Har har har, you’re so funny,” Bill said sarcastically. He turned around and leaned lazily against the counter so he could look at Dipper. 

Dipper sat down on one of the stools and ate a spoonful of cereal lazily. “Whaft uhhhhmm are youth wearing anywaf?” Dipper asked through a mouthful of Lucky Charms. He swallowed harshly and raised an eyebrow at Bill. 

Bill ran his tongue over his lips and grinned. “What? You don’t like it?” He said teasingly, leaning forward slightly. 

Dipper chewed slowly and looked Bill up and down. He shrugged and focused on his cereal. 

Bill’s eyebrow twitched. What the hell was wrong with this kid? 

He sat down next to Dipper and rested his head on his hand. His fingers trailed lazily around the rim of his glass. Morning sunlight filtered through the large window in the room, casting shadows on everything. Bill sighed and turned his head to stare at Dipper. It was quiet moments like these that reminded Bill why he fell in love with him. The light framed his messy bangs and the outline of his jaw stuck out handsomely. Honestly everything about him seemed charming to Bill. 

Bill studied his fingers. He liked Dipper’s curiosity and eagerness to learn about the supernatural. He liked the way his eyebrows drew together when he was thinking hard about something. He liked the fact that Dipper went out of his way to be kind to people. To be kind to him. The familiar flush of heat that came with thinking about Dipper grew on his cheeks and Bill laid his head in his arms so Dipper wouldn’t see.

“I’m- uh- gonna do some research in my room now,” Dipper said finally, dropping his bowl in the sink. “Come get me if something comes up.”

Bill nodded and stared out the window at the woods. He could really use a walk. 

 

There was a nice breeze out for a summer day. It wasn’t too hot and under the shade of the pines it was quiet and pleasant. Bill breathed in the air and trotted through the woods. He liked Gravity Falls. Something about the small town stirred something in him… Almost like he was starting to consider it _home_. Bill’s thoughts turned to Dipper once more. They always did. Eventually. 

What if there really wasn’t a point in trying so hard to court him? He’d been doing it for _months_ and nothing. Maybe he still didn’t understand the nuances of human courtship. Or maybe… Dipper just couldn’t see him that way. Maybe Dipper will never return his feelings. He’d probably be disgusted if he found out. Bill kicked a rock at a tree violently and sat down. He put his head in his hands. He could have anything he wanted. Anything. But for some reason he couldn’t make Dipper Pines love him. Maybe he was unlovable. 

He _could_ force himself on Dipper. Bill had thought about it before. But it just… it just wasn’t what Bill wanted. That would just make Dipper _hate_ him. 

Bill felt like he either wanted to curl up into a ball or burn down an entire forest. Yes. Burn. Flames sparked on his hands till a familiar blue flame enveloped them. He was going to burn something. He had to. Bill spun around and picked an old looking pine tree. He angrily threw a ball of fire at it and watched as the flames started consuming the tree. Unfortunately Bill had to keep control of the fire so it wouldn’t completely destroy Gravity Fall’s forests. Dipper would hate him for that too. 

Shit. It always came back to Dipper. He couldn’t get him out of his head. And now he had to watch every little thing he did. ‘Would this make Dipper mad?’ ‘Would this interfere with Dipper’s morals?’ When did Bill start caring so much about what this stupid mortal thought of him?

Stupid, stubborn, _amazing_ , kind, understanding… wait when did these qualities turn positive? Bill groaned and pulled at his hair. Is this what love was? Frustrating and impossible and painful? He wanted nothing more than to be mad at Dipper for making him think these things. But it wasn’t his fault. Not really. It was his own fault. 

He wish he could just explain his feelings without actually _explaining_ them. Like somehow conferring mentally to Dipper that he just wanted to be with him. Hug and kiss and just be with him at all times. Bill sighed. 

Emotions were too complicated. Bill wished he could go back to the unfeeling monster he was before. Bill winced. Did he really just think that? He hated that part of him. He didn’t want to go back to that. Dipper had brought out the good parts of him again and he was grateful for that. Bill sighed again. He didn’t want his feelings for Dipper to go away. Sure they frustrated him but Dipper made him happy. More happy than he’d been… for a long time. Too long. 

Bill stood up and pushed off the ground, rising to the top of the trees. He needed to let out these emotions. It’s not like he could talk about them to anyone. He never did that. That would show weakness. He narrowed his eyes and looked down upon the forest. Bill needed a… living thing to take this out on. 

There. A black bear sniffing around the undergrowth. Bill smirked. He had never wrestled a bear before. He flew at him and the force of the impact sent the bear flying into a tree. Bill growled, low and feral and turned towards the beast. It ran at him and threw him off his feet. 

They tussled for a bit, which Bill found quite exhilarating, but once the bear had bit into Bill’s right forearm pretty hard he simply set the creature on fire. He watched it squirm and scream in pain, ignoring his own pain from his arm. After the bear had been completely reduced to ash Bill examined his forearm. Golden ichor was spilling quickly from the wound. He should probably do something about that.

Bill stumbled back towards the shack, pressing his hand against the bite marks to slow the bleeding. He stood on the porch and rapped on the door. 

“Pine Tree! Get your ass out here!” Bill yelled. Bill tapped his foot impatiently. No response. “Pine Tree!” He yelled louder. 

The sound of scrambling and things being knocked over were heard from inside the shack until Dipper opened the door hastily. 

“What the fuck do you wa-aaaa…. What the fuck happened to you?!?” Dipper exclaimed, rushing over to examine Bill’s arm.

“I wrestled a bear,” Bill said proudly.

Dipper gave him a weird look and laughed. “You never fail to surprise me. May I ask why you decided to pick a fight with a bear?” 

Bill’s mouth curled in amusement. “I just wanted to, does there have to be a reason?” He was a good liar.

Dipper laughed and pushed Bill’s shoulder playfully. “You’re so weird oh my god. Sit over there,” Dipper pointed at a chair, “and I’ll get some bandages.”

Bill nodded and sat down. He smiled as Dipper walked away. One of his rare genuine smiles. At least Dipper and him were friends. Or… something along those lines. 

Dipper rushed out of the Shack after a few minutes carrying a first aid kit. He walked over and sat next to Bill, taking hold of his arm gently. He pulled out some ace bandages and began wrapping the wound. “Your blood is gold,” Dipper murmured. 

“Wow really? I didn’t know. Thats amazing,” Bill retorted. 

“Stop being an ass.”

Bill sighed. “Its gold because its not blood. Its ichor.” 

“Like… that blood of the gods shit?”

“Yeah.”

Dipper looked at him quizzically. “I thought you were a demon.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “I am. But I’m more of a demigod I suppose you could say. It’s more complicated than that though. Half demon, half god technically.” _All the more reason for me to not be meddling with creatures so below me. Especially trying to court one._

“That’s… interesting. I guess. Makes you ten times scarier since now I know you have powers akin to gods,” Dipper said cautiously. He had finished wrapping Bill’s arm and Bill squeezed his fist a few times.

“Thanks. And… you don’t have to be scared of me. I would never hurt you,” Bill said quietly. 

Dipper’s eyes shot up to meet Bill’s. Surprise mixed in with another emotion Bill couldn’t recognize filled his brown eyes. A light blush dusted Dipper’s cheeks.

“That’s… strangely sweet of you to say. I guess…?”

Bill scoffed and crossed his arms. “I can be sweet if I want to be. I’m not a cold monster all the time.” Bill winced. Did Dipper see him that way? 

“I know that. I dunno. I was just surprised.” 

Bill rubbed his knees and stared at his hands. Silence filled the space between them. It wasn’t particularly uncomfortable though. Bill became aware that Dipper was staring at him, but he was too nervous to look up and meet his eyes. 

“Those shorts are _really short_ ,” Dipper murmured under his breath. 

Bill pretended he didn’t hear him. But he did. 

_Gotcha_.

 

Dipper invited him into his lab to help with some research. The lab resembled the one Ford had used so Bill was somewhat familiar with it. Dipper had changed a few things around however. He made it more homely. 

Bill floated over Dipper’s should as he messed with a few beakers of solution.

“What are you doing in here anyway?” Bill asked innocently.

“I dunno. I fuck around a lot. Science is fun,” Dipper said, snorting. “Actually I’m continuing some of Ford’s work. I can’t deny I was curious as a kid. And I’m still doing writing like I wanted to. But this is interesting and you know I can never get a fill of the supernatural.” 

“That’s what makes you, you Pine Tree. I like that about you,” Bill stated. He paused. “So what did you need me for?”

Dipper cracked his knuckles. “I was hoping that maybe since we’re closer now you would answer some questions about demons.”

Bill eyed him. He was hoping that there was more to just inviting him to his lab. He sighed. Guess not. At least he considered them close. “I’ll see what I can answer. I can’t spill all my secrets though.” He winked at him and crossed his arms. “Shoot.”

Dipper took a deep breath and pulled out a pad and a pencil. “Okay so… How are demons created? What really are your purposes? Do all of you want to destroy the fabric of reality? How old are you exactly?” 

Bill held up his hands. “Woah woah, sheesh, slow down kid. One question at a time.” Bill pursed his lips. He set himself on the ground and leaned over Dipper’s shoulder so that his mouth was right by his ear. “To answer your first question, it depends on the type of demon. There are multiple types.”

Dipper shivered at the feeling of Bill’s breath so close to his ear. “What about you, how were _you_ created?”

Bill paused. It wasn’t an important secret really. Just… personal. He bit his lip. He’d never really shared his origins with anyone. Was he really gonna tell this kid? 

Bill sighed. “It’s complicated. I wasn’t always a demon.” He trailed his finger along Dipper’s collarbone slowly.

“Y-you were human?” Dipper stammered, not entirely disliking Bill’s touch. 

“Yes. A long long long… I can’t put enough longs in there honestly. But, yes a long time ago.” Bill’s memories were coming rushing back. He shook them out of his mind. Not really something he wanted to relive right now. How had he gotten from trying to seduce Dipper to telling him his life story?

“How’d you become a demon then?” Dipper asked.

Bill clenched his jaw. “Story times over kid. I’m done answering your questions.” The memories wouldn’t go away. There was a reason he didn’t like to talk about it. 

Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed. He was thinking. “I’m sorry if that brought up some bad memories Bill.” 

“No.” Bill said flatly. “I’m done here.” He walked briskly out of the room, stopping at the doorway and deciding he’d rather just teleport away.

 

He didn’t go far. The Mystery Shack porch was all. He sat down on the bench swing. It was… so long ago. Why was he still bitter about it? Everything that happened was his own fault anyway. He had chose it. Bill’s fists clenched tightly. 

He trusted Dipper. He trusted Dipper more than anyone he’d probably ever knew. But he still wasn’t ready to talk about his past with him. 

The sound of the creaky front door opening made Bill’s head turn sharply. It was Dipper. He sat down beside him and stared off into the woods. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I overreacted.”

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

“You didn’t think I had feelings.”

Dipper’s eyes hardened. “That isn’t what I said.” 

“It’s what you think. I’m just a monster to you.” Bill’s hands were shaking now. Everything was pouring out. He couldn’t control it.

“Bill… no. You’re my friend. I know you’ve done bad things but I’m… able to look past that.” Dipper placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder and squeezed it softly. “Please Bill. I don’t think any of those things.”

Bill sniffled and leaned on Dipper. This was pathetic. He was showing weakness to a human. Betraying himself and his emotions. But what he wanted most of all right now was comfort. He just needed the comfort of another living thing. 

Dipper put his arm around Bill’s shoulders and pressed his head against Bill’s. “It’ll be okay.”

Bill let out a shaky breath and balled Dipper’s shirt in his fists. “Thank you for being kind to me.” He paused and looked Dipper in the eyes. “I don’t think I deserve it.”

Dipper smoothed down Bill’s hair and ran his fingers through it. “I think you do. From what I’ve seen these past months you aren’t as bad as I originally thought.” 

“I’m… glad to hear that.” He took a deep breath.

Bill felt so _vulnerable_. Having someone see him being so emotional was terrifying to him. But it was Dipper. And he wanted nothing more than for Dipper to hold him tightly for as long as possible. 

Fuck it. 

He crawled into Dipper’s lap and leaned against his chest. Dipper reacted by wrapping his arms around Bill’s waist. That surprised sure surprised him. Bill tried to push down the wisps of hope that creeped into his mind. 

It was comfortable. They sat like this for a while, just looking out at the forest and the animals that moved beyond the trees. Bill felt bursts of happiness replace his misery from earlier. Dipper was _holding_ him. He was willingly touching him. 

He leaned up to nuzzle Dipper’s neck, wondering how far he could push it. 

Bill pretty much jumped in surprise when Dipper’s hands moved down to his hips. He felt a blush burning the tips of his ears. “They really are short aren’t they?” Dipper whispered softly in his ear. 

Bill swallowed. The quick pace of his heart was so loud in his ears he wouldn’t be surprised if Dipper could hear it. “…Yeah. They are.” 

“I’d like to take them off.”

His heart was gonna explode.

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after many thirsty individuals asked me to, I decided to continue this with what happens right after

The two of them almost tripped and fell over twice while trying to get to the bed. Bill was barely thinking of anything but Dipper's lips on his and how badly he wanted this. Every atom of his being felt like it was on fire and he was filled by the desperate _need_. 

The back of Bill's foot hit the edge of the bed and he tumbled backwards. Even the momentary absence of Dipper's hands on him was torturous. 

There was a pause before Dipper's body was on top of him and Dipper's lips were pressed hungrily against his. Everything about this seemed surreal to Bill. 

He'd been _dreaming_ about this. A million different scenarios of how it would happen had run through his head. Now that it was actually happening it was much different than he'd expected. It was so much _better_. 

Bill's hands tangled themselves into the curls of Dipper's hair. He tugged him closer and groaned. Every inch of Dipper needed to touch him. 

In one breathe Dipper pulled away to kiss at Bill's jaw and down his neck. Bill could feel every noise Dipper was making against his skin and it was driving him crazy. 

Bill swallowed and bit back another moan that rose in his throat. Fuck, he was so aroused, so _hard_ , it was almost painful. 

His grip on Dipper's head tightened as Dipper began sucking and biting his neck gently. 

"Fuck," Bill breathed out. He shut his eyes and tried to not think about how much this was hurting his pride. It didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered right now was Dipper, and their bodies pressed together. 

Dipper sat up and spread Bill's legs apart. Bill bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood as he watched him. 

"Ah, fuck, Bill..." Dipper mumbled. His train of thought must've been interrupted because he trailed of and looked down at Bill. Their eyes met and Bill's throat went dry. "Bill... Do you want this?" He murmured, leaning forward. 

"Fuck, yes, yes. I do. Now please-" Bill burst out. He couldn't take it anymore and began undoing the button on his shorts. They landed on the floor with a soft thud and Bill sighed out now that some of the uncomfortableness was gone. 

Dipper gave him a weird stare and Bill looked at him questioningly. “What?” He suddenly felt self-conscious and he looked at the wall.

“Bill. Your boxers,” Dipper mumbled, obviously trying to hold back laughter.

Bill looked down and immediately felt his face go on fire. They were fucking _Spongebob_ boxers. Mabel had bought them for him as a joke. This was his death. Bill was old as the fucking universe and his death was going to be wearing Spongebob boxers during sex. 

Dipper leaned back, covering his mouth to stifle his giggles. 

Bill covered his face. “Stop laughing!” He said angrily. 

“I’m not laughing!” 

“Yes you are.”

Dipper snorted. “Okay but you got to admit that it’s funny-“

Bill glared at him between his fingers. “If you don’t like them take them off.” Smooth.

Dipper rolled his eyes and began shimmying out of his own pants. “There, now we can continue.” He said as he slid his eyes up and down Bill’s body. 

“Good,” Bill mumbled, pulling Dipper back towards him. He groaned softly as Dipper pressed their hips together.

The pressure felt amazing. Everything felt amazing. Bill's face was completely warm and sweat already caused his skin to stick against Dipper's. 

Dipper's hands moved to Bill's hips and he grinded against him. Bill moaned loudly, his nails digging into the skin on Dipper's back. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. It felt so good, Bill never wanted it to end. His hips moved against Dipper's quickly. Each movement causing the both of them to moan into the other's ear. 

Well okay it was great till Dipper’s head banged into his. Bill’s head went flying backwards and hit the pillow.

“Ow…” He mumbled. There was only a certain type of pain he liked during sex and this definitely wasn’t it.

“Oh my god Bill I’m sorry I-“ Dipper pressed his face against Bill’s chest. Too embarrassed to speak probably. Payback is sweet. Although the pain in his head begged to differ. 

“You probably gave me a concussion with that hard head of yours. I mean it’s got to be thick enough to make you so stubborn,” Bill commented snidely. 

Dipper raised his head and silenced him with a glare. 

“I swear Bill if you’re gonna be a jerk I'll just stop." 

Bill whined and tugged at Dipper's shoulders. "No, I'll stop." He kissed the bottom of Dipper's jaw desperately trying to makeup for his comment. Wow he was sucking up now? Bill wasn't even sure who he was anymore. Dipper had definitely changed him. 

Dipper laughed and pressed his lips against Bill's neck. "This is dumb. We must be idiots," Dipper whispered. 

"Yeah well I'm a horny idiot," Bill joked. He ran his hands down Dipper's back. "We don't have to." 

"Yeah you're not getting out of this that easily," Dipper chuckled, biting Bill's neck gently. He sat up and leaned over Bill to open the drawer in his bedside table. A tube of lube and a condom were what he finally managed to find. Dipper sat on his legs and opened the condom awkwardly. "Sorry... It's kind of been a while," Dipper muttered, his face growing red. 

However long it had been for Dipper it was nothing compared to Bill. That thought was extremely unsettling. Dipper wasn't exactly known for being good with the ladies. 

Bill closed his eyes slowly. Maybe if he didn't watch it wouldn't be so bad. He felt Dipper's hands take his own gently and squeeze them. 

"Bill, you're shaking," he said worriedly. 

Bill jerked his hands away and clenches them into fists. "I'm not." 

Dipper took Bill's face in his hands and kissed him softly. "I'll be gentle, don't worry so much." 

Bill took a deep breath. "I'm _not_ worried." 

Dipper gave him a look and sighed. He leaned down to kiss Bill again, using his hand to tug Bill's boxers off. 

The complete nudity made Bill's breath hitch, his mind trying to figure out what Dipper was going to do next. Dipper lifted Bill's legs up and, in response, Bill wrapped them around Dipper's waist. 

Bill's fingers dug into the skin of Dipper's back as Dipper stuck a lube covered finger inside of him. He hissed out and shut his eyes tighter, trying to get used to the sensation. 

Bill started groaning loudly as Dipper added a second finger. He could definitely understand why humans would do this recreationally. The burning need of _more_ was the only thing Bill could think about, and before he could stop himself he was saying it aloud.

Before he got what he wanted Dipper removed his fingers, causing Bill to whine and tug at Dipper's hair. Dipper snorted and leaned forward so that he was just brushing against Bill's entrance. 

"Fuck- Pinetree- what are you waiting for?" Bill panted. 

"Say my name."

Bill groaned. "You've got to be kidding me- ah-" Bill groaned as Dipper rubbed against him teasingly. "Fuck, fuck, fine, Pin-"

"No."

"What?"

"My real name," Dipper said.

Bill paused. Using Dipper's real name would basically mean he admitted Dipper as an equal. That was something he'd never done before. "Dip-per?" Bill said slowly. 

Dipper breathed out. "It sounds nice when you say it." 

Bill laughed. "If I knew you liked it so much I would've started earlier, Dip-purrrrr." Bill over-exaggerated the r sounds, rolling them over his tongue. 

Dipper groaned and adjusted his hips before pushing into Bill. 

Bill's immediate reaction was to dig his teeth into Dipper's shoulder. He let out soft, breathy moans as Dipper began to thrust into him slowly. 

"Fuck, shit, fuck, faster Dipper. Please." 

Dipper was more than happy to oblige and soon enough the both of them were moaning loudly. 

They were both getting really into it when the loud sound of the front door could be heard slamming open. Dipper and Bill looked at each other. “/Shit/,” they said in unison. Of course they’d forgotten Mabel. She was going to come home eventually. 

“Dipper! Bill! I’m back from my thingy! Where are you guys?” Mabel called, her footsteps echoing around the empty downstairs.

“Shit, what do we do. Shit,” Dipper mumbled. He pulled out and grabbed for the blankets to pull over them. Bill made a noise and reached out for Dipper.

“Sorry Bill, you’re too loud,” Dipper said, holding back a laugh. 

Bill rubbed his face angrily and turned over onto his side. Way to cockblock Shooting Star. He tugged the blankets up to his eyes and sighed. Now how was he going to get off? 

“Pretend to be asleep,” Dipper hissed, his breath hot on the back of Bill’s neck. Bill made a small noise in agreement and closed his eyes. This was probably the worst thing ever. He froze as the door to Dipper’s bedroom was opened and light from the hallway spilled in. Mabel’s breathing was the only sound that filled the room. 

“Awwww, you guys are asleep,” Mabel whispered. She closed the door quietly and walked back downstairs. 

Bill felt Dipper’s lips on the back of his neck. He laughed into his hair. “Mabel is so not going to drop this in the morning,” He chuckled.

“Yeah, well, whatever,” Bill said grumpily. 

“I’m _sorry_ Bill, I’ll make it up to you,” Dipper said softly. “We might as well go to bed for real now.”

Bill sighed and nodded. “Yeah, alright.” 

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled him closer. The warmth was comfortable and Dipper’s rhythmic breathing helped Bill calm down. Bill sighed contently. He could get used to this.


End file.
